


Rebirth

by Leyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Portrait of Cas-as-Emmanuel after climbing out of the lake.Digital Painting.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted for a Kiriban on Deviant Art in 2012. This is meant to be a quick portrait of Cas for Touya-dono as a consolation prize. This is Cas-as-Emmanuel after climbing out of the lake. I know he was naked (or mostly) when Daphne found him, but I pictured him wearing his shirt when he first climbed out of the water, then ditching it later as it was cold and damp.


End file.
